


Best Sleepover Ever

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Little Girls In Danger, Loki is protective, M/M, Multi, Protective Fathers, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Penny and Rachel will be having their first sleepover after begging for months. The issue is when they get kidnapped to another world.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hulk/Darcy Lewis, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jane Foster/Thor, Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Best Sleepover Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Penny and Rachel are 7 yrs old.

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird**

**Best Slumber Party Ever**

  
Penny and Rachel had not been able to have their sleep-over since both set of parents were too busy for them to be able stay together. Bruce was incredibly protective of his daughter to just leave her in New York even if it was with a tower filled with superheroes. It took a lot of asking for him to let Rachel go and stay in Avengers Tower so they could have their sleep-over.

* * *

  
Rachel was bouncing in the car seat and Bruce was looking out the window, while Clark was smiling at their daughter.  
"You're going to have fun?" Clark told her.  
"Uh-huh, we are going to talk all night and watch movies," Rachel said bouncing in the seat.  
"Did you remember your plushies?" Clark asked.  
"Yes, I did," Rachel said and got them out of her backpack they were two plushies one of Superman and one of Batman. Alfred had made them for her and a similar set for Penny except hers were of Captain America and Iron Man.  
"Good, now you remember the rules?" Bruce asked her.  
"Yes, Daddy no talking to strangers and keep my locket on at all times," She told him. The locket was a tracker for a piece of mind for both of her parents.  
"Good," Clark said.  
#  
Penny was jumping up and down just waiting for Rachel to arrive. She had been doing so for most of the week.   
"JARVIS, is Rachel here yet?" she asked it had been a constant question.   
"No Miss Penny, she has not arrived since the last five seconds you asked me," JARVIS replied and he sounded pretty amuse.  
"You're going to burn a hole on the floor with all the jumping," Clint told her.  
"Nu-uh," Penny told him and Clint just smirked.  
"Penny, she will get here soon," Steve told his daughter.  
"Miss Penny I believe Miss Rachel has arrived with her parents," JARVIS said.  
"Yes!" Penny said jumping and going to the elevator. Steve followed her and Tony was coming from sitting on the counter. The elevator opened and both girls just looked at each other before hugging each other, letting a small high pitch scream and talking to one another a mile a minute.  
"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" Clark asked trying not to groan at the fact that scream.   
"Of course not," Steve told him.  
"Plus, it's not like you can't get to New York fast," Tony told them putting his hands on his pockets.  
"We're hoping they won't be a need for that," Bruce told them.  
"Don't worry Bats your little Princess should be safe with us," Tony told him.  
"Rachel your Dad and I are leaving," Clark told Rachel who came to hug them both and waving bye.  
"Bye Uncle Clark, Uncle Bruce," Penny told them.  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Steve told Clark. "Have a goodnight, Bruce,"  
"You too Steve, see you later Tony," Bruce said.  
"See you later Wayne," Tony said with a smirk. When they left, both girls ran to Penny's room so they could go play.  
"I wish you guys luck," Clint told them.  
#  
Now Penny and Rachel were playing video games and eating pizza they weren't really that interested in dolls even if both had them.  
"Ha, take that," Penny said pressing buttons.  
"Ha you were saying," Rachel told her as she beat Penny's character.  
"That is so not fair I want a re-match," Penny told her.  
"Okay," Rachel told her.  
"Are you girls having fun?" Steve asked.  
"Yes, Papa, Yes Uncle Steve," Were the responses that Steve got in return. "I brought you some drinks,"  
"Thank-you," He heard.  
#  
Later when the girls were finally sleeping the Avengers were called into action. Jane, Darcy and Pepper went to wake the girls up.  
"What's going on?" Rachel asked but she was becoming more aware especially with her training.  
"We have to go to the secure area kid," Darcy told her. Penny and she had their pajamas on and their plushies were in their hands.  
They arrived to the safe room and sat down in one of the sofas but both children were already awake.  
"Those are really cute," Jane said pointing to the plushies. "Where did you buy them?"  
"Alfred made them for us for our birthdays," Rachel told Jane.  
"Their one of a kind," Darcy told Jane. "She wants one of her hunk of man, you know Thor," Both girls chuckled when they saw the scientist blush.  
"We just have to relax and wait for the to come and tell us everything is okay," Pepper told both girls.  
What they didn't expect was for someone to come for them as in try to kidnap them. They heard someone trying to smash at the door.  
"JARVIS, what is that?" Pepper asked.  
"Someone is trying to get in Miss…" Jarvis didn't get to finish because the door bang opened and the all looked up to see at the man.   
"Good-boy you got the door open,” A woman with blond hair and green attire looked at them. Darcy grabbed her taser and was ready to use it when the woman made it disappear. They were all in a matter of second tied with vines and chains.  
"What do you want with us?" Pepper asked.  
"I want to see what Thor will do to get his love and all you woman back," Enchantress told them.  
"You better let me go lady, I'm the Hulk's woman and he is so going to take baldy over there down for this and you too," Darcy told them.  
"Please the beast is busy with all the little magic tricks I pulled," Enchantress said and looked at the little children in-front of her. "Ah you must be the children of Tony Stark, the Captain and Bruce Wayne and Kent I believe the name are, I've heard so much about you two what your daddies will give to get you back,"  
"Let us go," Rachel told her and Penny stuck out her tongue.   
"Now that is not nice," Enchantress said.  
"Leave the girls alone," Jane said.  
"Executioner take those three into that closet and lock them in." Enchantress told him. The Executioner did as he was told and all three woman fought to get out of his grip Darcy more than anything so she was thrown harder into the closest before it was closed tight. She walked in-front of the girls.  
"Now, what should I do with you?" Enchantress asked.  
"You can let us go," Rachel told her.  
"No, that won't work,"  
"Our Daddies are going to come get us," Penny told her.  
"You two sound so confident about your father's," Enchantress told them. "I think they won't find you were I plan on taking you and maybe Thor will come to his senses," Enchantress told them and the Executioner grabbed them both like sacks of potatoes.  
$  
"Sir someone has blocked me in the tower," JARVIS told Iron Man.  
"That isn't possible," Tony told him.  
"It was done I believe it was magic," Jarvis told him.  
"Shit! we have to get to the Tower," Iron Man tells them.  
"We're not done here," Natasha tells them. They take down another Blidgesnipe and gargoyle seemed to be coming alive.  
"Where the hell are these coming from?" Hawkeye asks.  
"I just know that if they took those gargoyles from Gotham I am not dealing with a pissed off Bat because they took away his buddies," Tony told them.  
"I believe the man of Bat and the man of Krypton will be much angrier at the fact that their daughter may be in trouble," Thor told him.  
"Thanks Thor, I just needed that reminder," Tony told him.  
#  
In the Watchtower Batman was in the monitor room. He was keeping track of Rachel's locket.  
"Batman, don't you think we should give some trust on Iron Man?" Superman asked.  
"I do, but I don't trust the fact that New York seems to be under attack," Batman told Superman.  
"Did the Avengers answer the call, who is it from?" Superman asked. Batman put the coordinates so they could see the fight.  
"It has to be a magic user,"  
"Is it Loki?" Superman asked him.  
"No, I believe he is trying to rehabilitate." Batman told him, then he noticed something else, "Rachel's locket disappeared from the world map and Penny's bracelet did the same thing,"  
"Don't you think Tony is going to get angry because you put a tracker on his daughter?" Superman told him.  
"Not now, we're going to Stark Tower," Batman said getting up.  
$  
Penny and Rachel were trying not to panic, but at the same time they couldn't stop the panic coming to them. They were put on a cell somewhere that was rather cold.  
"You could give us some blankets you know, this woman is so not feeling the Aster," Rachel told Penny.  
"I'm pretty cold," Penny told her.  
"I'm too," Rachel told her. "Where do you think we are?"  
"I don't know but we aren't on earth,"  
"Well this place is really cold and if we're not on earth what if we're in that place Uncle Thor says all the time the one his brother is from do you remember?" Rachel asks her.  
"You mean Frostenheim," Penny says.  
"I don't think it started like that I think it’s Yotun, Yaford, it starts with a Yo-something," Rachel says.  
"Well that's helpful," Penny tells her.  
"Well you try to figure it out," Rachel tells her.  
"You think our parents figured we aren't on earth anymore?"  
"I'm pretty sure Dad put a tracker on me so I'm sure," Rachel told her.  
$  
"Who took the girls?" Steve asked Pepper, Darcy and Jane.  
"Enchantress and the Executioner," Darcy told them moving her shoulder a bit. Bruce looked at her with worry. "They wanted to get Jane but thought it best to get on your nerves were to take the girls,"  
"Great," Tony said as Batman and Superman appeared.  
"The girls are off planet," Batman told them immediately.  
"How do you know?" Tony asked.  
"It doesn't matter Stark; we need to find the girls, Now." Batman said.  
"Thor would you know, where Enchantress might have taken them?" Superman asked.  
"How did…never-mind," Hawkeye told him.  
"She must have taken them somewhere in Asgard or somewhere in the Nine Realms," Thor told them.  
"Can you take us there?" Tony asked.  
"Indeed, I don't like anyone touching my honorary nieces," Thor told them.  
$  
Loki was pretty pissed off, now he was trying to do good with his magic but Enchantress apparently had other plans. Plans he didn't like and now he had to go get Thor's woman from her clutches because he was not going to get blamed for this one. No he was trying to do good, even if not many people believed it. The woman had to go to Jotunheim. He found her quiet easily and saw that instead of Jane, she had two little children.  
"Really, Enchantress attacking children now that is below you," Loki told her making his presence known.  
"Do you even know, who the children are?" Enchantress asked him. Loki turned to look at the girls who looked at him.  
"Yes I do, let them go," Loki told her. "Or incur my wrath,"  
"They are not important to you," Enchantress said.  
"You want Thor don't involve children in this," Loki told her. Executioner got closer and was about to attack Loki when he was already taken down by a clone of himself.  
"How dare you?" Enchantress screamed.  
What Rachel and Penny witness was something they didn't think in their lives they would. They saw two of the strongest sorceress well Loki was a bit stronger go at it and everything they conjured up was something they only heard in fairy-tales. Loki was finally able to knock Enchantress down and he looked around before he looked at the girls.  
"Well it seems both of you must be wanted already," Loki told them.  
"You're not going to hurt us?" Penny asked.  
"Hurting children is beneath me," Loki told them he flicked his wrist and the caged opened. "Now hurry along I have a feeling…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a portal opened.  
"Let the children go Enchantress!" Thor boomed when he looked at his brother with the children.  
"I believe you were a bit late brother," Loki told him.  
"You saved them, you have done good," Thor told him and patted him on the head.  
"I'm not a child Thor, nor am I and animal," Loki told him swatting his hand away.  
"Papa! Pops!" Penny and Rachel said as Superman and Captain America appeared behind Thor and ready to take everyone out.  
"Girls!" they said in unison and grabbed their daughters tightly without breaking their bones of course.  
"Your Dad is trying not to kill Iron Man and Heimdallr," Superman told Rachel. Which were his words for saying that Batman was incredibly worried and wanted to put her in Wayne Manor and keep her there forever.  
"I know," Rachel said.  
"Your Dad is getting ready to attack Jotunheim if it's necessary," Steve told Penny. Which she knew her Dad was worried and being angry and probably say things he doesn't mean to other people.  
"Oh," Penny said. Both girls turned and gave Loki the brightest smile that had him surprised.  
"Thanks Loki," They told him in unison.  
"You are welcome don't make it a habit," Loki said and the portal opened where they walked together.  
#  
When they arrived Iron Man was talking to or actually insulting Heimdallr.  
"Aren’t you supposed to be the gate keeper didn't you see when that witch took the girls?" Iron Man said.  
"We're back," Penny and Rachel walked up to their parents Iron Man hugged her tight and Rachel's held her Father's hand.  
"We're going to work in getting out of bonds," Batman told her  
"I missed you too Daddy," Rachel whispered and Bruce smiled her way before it was settled for Batman's frown.  
"Can we go back to our slumber party?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, can we?" Rachel asked. Batman grabbed her hand and he looked at Superman.  
"I think that would be a great idea," Superman said.  
"We'll see you later," Batman told her.  
"Thanks, Daddy," Rachel told him and both Penny and Rachel grabbed onto each other as they travelled back to Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the properties.


End file.
